Curse of the Green Dragon
by Slytherin's Green Angel
Summary: Ginny's life was perfect. She had a wonderful relationship with Harry, until it all falls apart in one evening. GwHp, DrHp, DrGw. A TINY bit of SLASH. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A lot had happened in Ginny Weasely's life in the past few months. To start with Ginny had started to date someone that she had considered a best friend for along time. She loved Harry Potter and she knew that he loved her, but lately something had been different between them. She felt like they had lost physical interest in each other. Ginny remembers the weekends he would take her into Hogsmeade and let her window shop. They would hold hands for hours on end, whenever they had a moment alone he would find a way to sneak a kiss. When he took her on strolls out onto the Quidditch Field, he always knew where she liked being held the most. They would just lay there for what seemed like eternities. She is a 16 year old and has needs, which he was not meeting. She found this weird. Over the years Ginny has grown out of the little girl figure she was mostly known for. Her hair turned into a darker shade of red which framed her pale skinned face and went down to the middle of her back. Even though the Hogwarts uniform hid it well, her frail childish body transformed into a womanly figure with curves. Ginny was a very attractive girl who was basically throwing herself at Harry, but now he would always get distracted when they were sitting in the Great Hall for meals. When she went to Quidditch games and tried to get his attention, he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. She felt lonely. If it weren't for Hermione she wouldn't have anyone to talk to about the situation. Ron wasn't any help. When ever she asked him for advice on anything she would get the same answer, no matter what the question was: "Hey Ron, I need an idea on what to get mum for her birthday."  
  
"Go ask mione."  
  
"Hey Ron, can you help me with this Herbology essay?"  
  
"Go ask mione"  
  
"Hey Ron, is it true that you gave Crabbe a hand job?"  
  
"Go ask mione"  
  
Ginny planned an evening for Harry and herself to be alone. It took a lot of work and chocolate frogs to convince Ron to go study in the library with Hermione for a few hours. She wanted this evening to be special for Harry when he got back from Quidditch practice. She raced around her Prefect room trying to make everything perfect. Then she sprinted to her bathroom, threw her robe on a chair by the door and quickly ran though the shower. She used her favorite scented body wash. The sent of raspberries always seemed to put a smile on her face. When she was done, she toweled off as quickly as possible, and put her new lace bra and panties on. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, and then she quickly applied some dark crimson lipstick, to match her undergarments. Finally she was ready; she just wanted to make sure everything was set. "Candles, check. Wine, check. Chocolate covered strawberries, check. "One last thing, Silencio." with that said she knew not one sound was going to leave this room. Hehe..Perfect...."I' M READY!" Ginny said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Suddenly she heard a noise towards the portrait door, it was Harry. She noticed how handsome he looked in his Quidditch uniform. The minutes he stepped into the candle light and she saw his subtle features, she wanted him to just rip his robes off and take her right then and there without even eating the chocolate covered strawberries she spent all afternoon making.  
  
"Bloody hell! This looks fantastic! Did you do all this yourself?" Harry asked, obviously surprised. "I had some help from Hermione with the strawberries, but yes. I wanted this night to be special for us. We haven't really spent a lot of time together recently, so I thought this would make it up to you." Ginny said, trying to make her voice sound as seductive as possible. "Aw Ginny, that's sounds like a fabulous idea." Harry said as he placed his Firebolt gently to the floor. He slowly walked over to the couch where Ginny was invitingly sitting. He wondered his eyes up and down her milky white skin, trying to memorize each and every curve on her body. He sat at the edge of the couch cushion and started to caress Ginny's legs gently and slowly. He reached over to one of the wine glasses and took a mouthful then he put it to Ginny's lips and she took a sip. She never liked the taste of red wine, but Harry loved it. Ginny reached over unhooked his robes, and then slid them off in one swift motion. Harry moved his face closer to hers, after a while their lips met. Her smooth crimson lips felt so good against his. He moved his hands down Ginny's arms, now slowly moving to her breasts. He caressed her mouth with his tongue; she parted her lips so he could explore the inside of her mouth. The taste of the wine was so strong, Ginny almost gagged. She slid her hands under his shirt feeling his toned abs. *Thank God for Quidditch* Ginny thought to herself. She broke away from the kiss long enough for her to lift the shirt over his head, messing up his stringy black hair. She looked into his piercing green eyes and couldn't stop saying to herself *Ginny, you're so lucky to have him*. Harry started to kiss the side of her neck while trying to unhook her bra. #Damned thing. Why can't you be made of something that can tear easily?!# Harry thought to himself. Ginny could sense he was having trouble with the clasp. She broke away and unhooked it herself.  
Harry giggled to himself, and then continued to kiss Ginny's neck. Ginny leaned back in pleasure. Harry took that as sign to move his kisses down her body. He trailed down to her breasts. He took one of her hardened nipples and sucked on it gently. Caressing it with his tongue, he heard a fait moan escape her parted lips. He kept his kisses moving until he reached the lining of her panties. He looked toward her face. "Are you sure you want to do this. Are you ready? I don't want to pressure you.." "Harry, I'm ready." Ginny interrupted. Harry slowly moved hid hand between her legs. He moved her panties to the side and started to stoke her insides. Ginny's back arched off the couch the instant he entered her. Harry switched his finger with his tongue and started to flick the inside walls. Ginny continued shivering at Harry's touch even when he pulled away. She slowly sat up and started to unbutton Harry trousers. He looked at her with amusement. He never thought that she would be so controlling when it came to a man's knickers!  
He slowly pulled down her panties and gently probed his way inside her, while reaching up to cup her breast. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. Harry seemed to be taking great care, but the gentle explorations she had experienced had not prepared her for this. He reached around and held her tight. She became more comfortable with his thrusting and felt herself tense up and her legs begin to buckle. The once silent room was now filled with gasps of pleasure, panting breaths of air. He had almost reached his climax, but decided to hold on until she had reached hers. Not to long from that was when a final moan escaped her lips into the steamy room.  
Harry helped Ginny straighten herself up, then lifted her up to her bedroom and tucked her into a blissful sleep. He blew out the candles, grabbed a handful of strawberries, and got dressed then he slowly made his way back to his dorm. Ginny awoke a few moments later to see that she was in her bed wearing nothing but her panties. Ginny rose from her bed and put on a pair of pajamas and went down to the common room. She noticed the candles were blown out and there were fewer strawberries than before. Ginny looked towards the portrait hole and noticed that Harry forgot his Firebolt. She picked it up, put on her robe from the chair and went through the portrait to return it to Harry. Ginny rushed quickly to Harry's room. She didn't want to get caught by any teachers. She walked up the hall towards his room. It was then that she noticed that the door was left partly open and she heard a faint groining. Her eyes lit with anger and worry. Her worst fears were flaring up inside her as she rushed in to find Draco Malfoy lying on top of her boyfriend feeding him HER strawberries wearing nothing but a pair of green silk boxers. Ginny let out a small gasp, but it went unnoticed. She looked down at Harry, hoping that there would be some discomfort in his facial features. But he looked happy. Without being seen Ginny slowly walked back out to the hallway trying to recollect all the thoughts and images that have flown through her brain at that one moment. She felt her heart sinking deep inside her chest, she felt numb and she couldn't breathe. Ginny didn't know what to do. She had to get out of there, but she didn't know where to go. Should she run back in there and hex them both? Should she run back to her dorm and pretend like none of this has ever happened? She needed advice. She needed an escape...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ginny ran to her room as fast as her legs could carry her, although with every step they weakened. *How could this be?!?* she thought. *My boyfriend, my love, the man I had just given myself to was cheating on me! Not only was he cheating on me but with a guy and not just any guy but the most hated person in the school!!!!!* She slammed through the door at great speed and fell to the ground. Her head down. *Thank God I'm a Prefect*. She had her own room and didn't have to deal with the girls inquiring questions. Slowly she lifted her head and all of the visions before her started to melt into a world of discomfort. And there she was with her arms wrapped around her knees rocking on the floor, all alone, while Harry screwed around with that ferret, Malfoy. With this though she cracked, she screamed with dread at the top of her lungs, and then the tears came and they poured down her face in buckets. Ginny's cheeks burned as the tears rolled down her face. It was hard for her to breathe. Her world was collapsing around her and she didn't have any power whatsoever to stop it. Her screams echoed the room. Her throat started to burn with pain from all the screaming but she didn't care anymore. This was hell and she couldn't keep it inside anymore. She sat there for what felt like hours. Ginny swiftly got up and went over to her dressing closet and opened the bottom drawer. She opened a secret compartment and pulled out a large bottle filled with a bright green liquid. She stared at the contents for a moment then ripped the cap off the top of the bottle. She put the bottle up to her lips and tilted the contents from the bottle down her throat. For the first few seconds the cool green liquid burned the back of her throat but it was a burning sensation that Ginny needed. She lowered the bottle away from her mouth. She needed to catch her breath from the burning. Her mind was a whirlpool of thoughts. She lifted the bottle back to her mouth and swallowed the rest of the green fire in a bottle. She couldn't concentrate. She needed to think. Ginny threw the bottle against her door causing a loud crash to echo throughout the room. Glass splattered all along her bedroom floor, but she didn't care. Ginny threw herself onto her bed with her face down into her pillows. She looked at her night stand and saw a picture of Harry holding Ginny in his arms at one of the little shops he took her into at Hogsmeade. The way her eyes look when she looked into Harry's eyes was memorizing. They both looked so happy. She lifted her head up from the pillow and reached over and picked up the Golden picture frame that was encrusted with red and amber rhinestones that Hermionie gave Ginny for her 16th birthday. Her eyes were transfixed with the picture as her finger traced the lining of Harry's face. Her grasp on the frame tightened then with one swift movement of her forearm the picture was hurled toward the wall breaking into pieces. Ginny sprang up from her bed and started screaming and tearing into the bed sheets with her fingernails. The pillows were ripped to shreds, the feathers drifted all over. The mattress was flipped over and the bed frame was broken. Mirrors and windows were shattered and walls had dents from the many objects thrown upon it. Ginny's weakened body was leaning up against the wall. She felt something dripping down her wrists and was afraid to look down. Slowly her frail form was sliding down to the floor. When she touched the cold stone floor her thoughts were erased from her mind long enough for her to get to a dreamless sleep, hoping that someone would come to her well needed rescue....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The recent night was nothing but a blur for Ginny. She awoke the next morning with an intense hangover and cuts on her forearms from the broken windows and mirrors. Her throat was sore and she couldn't swallow for a few moments. When she first opened her eyes that morning the sunlight burned her eyes. Her vision was a little disoriented but she was able to see that her room was trashed beyond recognition. She stood up and searched for her wand. After a moment of searching she found it then whispered "Reparo." In an instant her room was back to normal. Her bed was intact. Her pillows and sheets weren't in pieces. The blood mixed with glass on the floor was gone, but the scars remained. That morning in the Great Hall would probably be the biggest conflict Ginny has ever faced since she started at Hogwarts. She had been thinking about what she would do all morning. Should she ignore Harry? Should she pretend like nothing happened? Should she kill him? The doors to the great hall seemed a lot heavier than normal. It seemed like an eternity when she finally opened the door and made her first glances into the hall. The Hufflepuffs were all crowded around each others conversations. The Ravenclaws had their noses burrowed in books and the Slytherins were too busy making fun of the Gryffindor table, as usual. She glanced towards the Slytherin table making eye-contact with Malfoy. All of a sudden that picture struck Ginny's brain like lightning. Her eyes slowly began to swell up with tears. She tried to find Harry to settle this before she broke down in front of the entire school. She didn't need that embarrassment at this point in her life. She saw Harry's jet-black hair talking to Hermione and Ron. Ginny started to quickly run to him. She stopped and stared at his back hoping that he would turn around and confess everything to her and then beg for her forgiveness. Hermione noticed Ginny standing behind Harry waiting for him to turn around.  
  
"Harry, I think Ginny is trying to get your attention." Harry slowly turned around  
  
"Hey Ginny, where have..." Harry began, but he never got to finish. Before Harry realized it Ginny's hand slapped him with such force that his lip began to bleed.  
  
The entire hall went deathly silent while all eyes were on Ginny and Harry. Harry wiped the dripping blood off of his lip and stared at Ginny with confusion  
  
"Ginny?" Harry started  
  
"How could you fucking do that to me?! I thought you loved me you arrogant bastard!" Ginny screamed in Harry's face. Hermione and Ron stared at the two dumbfounded.  
  
"What are you talking about? I do love you Ginny."  
  
"Bullshit! If you love me then why on earth are you having sex with someone else? A MAN HARRY, A FUCKING MAN?!" Ginny's eyes were pouring out tears. Her face was bright red with anger. Everyone in the Great Hall could feel her pain, even some of the heartless souls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ginny," Ron interrupted "Calm down, your making a scene!"  
  
"Back off Ron, this is none of your concern!" Ginny snapped "If only I wasn't so stupid I would have noticed the way you always stared at...at...him!!" She pointed toward Malfoy. Draco's eyes lit up when her finger pointed menacingly at his platinum blond head. The face of every student and teacher in the great hall was the same. No one knew what was going on and they didn't want to know.  
  
"What are you talking about? Ginny you're not making any sense! I never would stare at Malfoy! He's such a prat!" Harry's voice started to get louder and angrier with every word out of his mouth. When Harry said that last remark Draco's mouth dropped open and he shot Harry and evil death stare. Hermione and Ron had to act fast or they would have a worse situation then they already did now.  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me Potter! I saw you two last night when I went to give you your fucking broomstick back! I feel so used. I can't stand the sight of you. Your presence makes me want to vomit! If you ever touch me again I'll hex you into the next Millennia!"  
  
"Ginny, why are you saying these thing?! I love you more than life itself. Please don't leave me.." Harry's eyes were so sincere, but Ginny couldn't care less. Ron moved behind Harry grasping his arms behind his back before anything could happen.  
  
"I hate you Harry Potter! I hate every single hair on your pathetic, revolting head! I hope Voldemort comes back to destroy 'the Boy who Lived' one last time! Then the world will be free of the 'Perfect Potter'" That was the last statement out of Ginny's mouth while Hermione dragged her out of the hall and down to her room.  
  
The entire Great hall was silent. There wasn't a sound except for an occasional snicker from the Slytherins. That last statement stuck in Harry's brain and he could help but regret his actions from the previous evening. He glanced at Draco who was smirking in his direction. Harry could tell that Draco enjoyed Harry's little emotion-fest that just occurred. Harry broke his gaze from Draco so he could sit at the Gryffindor table and recollect his thoughts. The moment Harry sat down, he broke into tears and laid his head down against his books. Ron looked at his broken friend and tried to find some sort of comfort he had to offer, but there was none. Ron just sat down next to Harry, placed his hand on his back and got lost in his own thoughts.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N I just wanted to say thank you to my friend Dan Dan the Pirate Man. Without your help, I wouldn't have thought of the idea of writing this. Thank you for all your support. Love you soooooooooooo much!  
  
~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME!" Ginny screamed  
  
"Not until you calm down. Ginny you need to think about what you just did to Harry back there." The tone in Hermione's voice made Ginny relax a bit. Hermione's grip on Ginny's arms loosened and Ginny whipped her arms out of Hermione's grasp. Hermione stood back while Ginny leaned against a wall in the hallway crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"He deserved it Hermione. I caught him in the act! If you were there to see the look in his eyes.." Ginny paused, her eyes unfocused and her mind traveled back to the recent evening. Tears started to develop. "I loved him. I trusted him with my heart. I gave him everything I could give him...everything."  
  
"You'll get over this, trust me. But how do you think Harry is doing?"  
  
"HARRY?" Ginny shouted, walking away from the wall towards Hermione, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HARRY! He crushed my heart into dust! He deserved everything that I gave him."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he deserved that bloody lip you gave him. That's what every man deserves." Hermione's voice was soaked with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm serious Herm. I don't need Harry. I'll find someone 10 times better and that'll show him. He'll regret ever laying eyes on that ferret faced jerk-off!" Ginny's eyes lit with confidence, "Yeah! That's what I'll do! I'll find someone that Harry wouldn't even be close in measuring up to!"  
  
"Whatever Ginny," Hermione stated, placing her hands on her shoulders, "If that's how you feel, I won't try and tell you other wise." Hermione's voice was sincere, "Hell you're not going to listen to me anyway, and you didn't listen to me when I said I loved you." Her voice was just below a whisper. Hermione realized sometime last summer that she was in love with Ginny. She was invited to stay with the Weasleys and she was roomed up with Ginny because she was dating Ron at the time.  
  
:: Flash back::  
  
"I'm so glad you're staying with us this summer Hermione! We're going to have so much fun!" Ginny's eyes were so full of enthusiasm they sparkled. "Yeah we are! I'm happy that your family let me stay over. Were they concerned in any way with...you know..Ron and me?" Hermione's eyes were redirected down to the floor and her cheeks turned a nice shade of red. When ever she mentioned herself and Ron as a couple she always looked down in embarrassment and blushed.  
  
"Naw, they love you Mione. They don't think of you doing that stuff anyway. They would probably get a little too embarrassed if they did." Ginny giggled at the vision of her parents with their faces redder then their hair. "I'm happy for you Hermione, I'm glad you found yourself a good guy. I wish I would find a man for myself...Ha, who am I kidding. My parents won't let me date until I'm 21, plus who would want to date me? I'm not even half the woman you are."  
  
"Don't say that Ginny. You'll become a woman someday, and when you do you'll have to get some body guards to protect you from all of the guys craving your love." Hermione's tone sounded like something from a cheesy muggle movie, but she didn't care. She didn't want Ginny feeling jealous of anyone, she had no need to be jealous. Ginny was too beautiful to be jealous....  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~  
  
"..you didn't listen to me when I said I loved you."  
  
"What was that Hermione? You mumbled." Ginny said, not noticing her earlier comment.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Come on Hermione, you can help me choose a guy. He has to be strong, athletic, smart, charming, witty, funny and most of all, sexy." Hermione's eyes rolled to the back of her head at that statement. If only she knew her true feelings....  
  
A/N:: I just wanted to say thank you to my first 5 reviewers!  
  
Myself- I know I'm a loser. I reviewed to my own fic stating a typo I found when I read my first chapter over. For the future, let it be known that I am a human being..I do have limits which I usually exceed to make everything work out for my own benefit..I DO MAKE MISTAKES/TYPOS! I suck at grammar...and I'm sleep deprived. Just wanted to let you all know. Also I'm putting out as many chapters as I can because I'm on vacation right now but when I get back I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to write. So yeah....  
  
unperfection- You were my first review! Besides myself. But I don't count so be happy, Your #1!  
  
Lesolitta- I'm working on the chapters!  
  
Nuonn- Boy! First of all it's not porn! Its graphic love! Second, she didn't faint in the beginning she was in a state of her mind in which her world was a living hell so she needed to get shit-faced  
  
Keys3303- Thank you for the compliment, my friend, Dan Dan the Pirate Man, helped me a lot with the plot and a lot of the details.  
  
Thank you all of my 5 reviewers! If you weren't mentioned here please review. It' means a lot to us writers!  
  
Peace, Pez and Funions  
  
~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Harry couldn't get the Great Hall scene out of his mind. He never intended to hurt Ginny. But that night, Draco just looked so damn sexy....  
  
#GOD DAMNED HORMONES! Why couldn't you just keep yourself in my pants?!# Harry's conscience screamed, #I mean Draco is damn sexy, I won't deny that, but why didn't you lock the door like a normal, SMART person would do?#  
  
Harry felt horrible about what he did. He couldn't concentrate during any of his classes. Harry could tell Snape was having a field day with deducting points from the Gryffindor house. Harry had to set his brain straight.  
The Quidditch field was a kind of sanctuary for Harry. Whenever he needed fresh air to help him think he would take his broom out for a few spins around the field. Harry mounted his broom and within seconds he was flying through the air like there was no tomorrow. The breeze was cutting through his Jet-black hair. That was one of his favorite feelings. Harry slowed down and slowly opened his eyes. The platinum blond was walking slowly onto the field looking up at him. His cold, gray eyes seemed life- less. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Harry tipped the tip of his broom down and slowly started to glide down towards Draco.  
  
"Enjoy your quick flight Potter?" Draco had his signature smirk on his pale face.  
  
"Sort of, yeah." Harry answered, feeling a little awkward having a civil conversation with Malfoy "I needed some time to think about...you know."  
  
"Oh yeah, the 'Great Hall slapping,' Best show I've seen in years Potter." Draco's tone wasn't as comforting as Harry hoped for, "Now tell me Potter, were those tears natural, or did you have to pinch yourself to make them happen?"  
  
"Sod off Malfoy. You have NO idea what that felt like. Why don't you have the person you love tell you that they hate your guts?"  
  
"I'd rather not Potter, but thanks for the emotional trip."  
  
"Glad to be of service." Suddenly there was a crowd of people walking past the two. It was Hagird with a group of Students on their way to Madame Sprout's greenhouse. A person among the group of people was Ginny. She was talking to Collin Creevy and turned her head towards Draco and Harry. She made eye-contact with Harry for not even a mill-second, but that was enough for Harry to start to wince with pain. Draco was also eyeing Ginny, without her notice. His Glare slowly turned back to Harry  
  
"Damn Potter, you really screwed up this one, haven't you? You should be ashamed!" Draco placed his hands on his hips trying to act all motherly, but failed miserably.  
  
"Malfoy, can't you just back off? I need to think...my life is a giant shit- hole right now and you're not making it any better." Harry placed his hand on his forehead rubbing his temples.  
  
"Soorrrry Potter. Your life isn't that bad Potter. You should try being me one day. Now that's hell. What do you need to think about anyway?" Malfoy's eyebrow rose.  
  
"About...me and...um, us?" Harry started to break a sweat. Draco could tell Harry was nervous. It just made the situation so much sweeter for Draco.  
  
"'Us' Potter? There is no 'Us'. There is just 'You' and there is just 'Me'. Don't blend the two together. It just makes thing more complicated." Harry's eyes went wide with confusion  
  
"What are you talking about Draco? What about the other night? That was the Cause of what happened today in the Hall?!"  
  
"Oh that? That was a bet Pansy made me to do. She bet that you would fall for me without me even trying. I won the bet. I knew I was a sexy beast, but I didn't know I was that sexy." Malfoy did a little model pose, "Us Malfoy's are one attractive group of people."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped down to the ground. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to believe his ears.  
  
"How could you? You bastard!" Harry lunged toward Draco, "You filthy little shit! I'll kill you for this!" "Whoa, back off Potter. I can't help my sexiness. It's your fault that you were so gullible." Draco did a little hair-flip, "Now I must take my leave, Farewell Potter." Harry's head fell down towards the ground. Suddenly Draco started to walk away. #How could I have been so naive? STUPID HORMONES!#  
  
"Oh and a tip for the future Potter," Draco flung his head around to look into Harry's green eyes, "lose the glasses. They make you look like more of a dork than you actually are." With that said, Draco twirled his head back around and walked back toward his common room. Harry watched every step he took. #Damn He's sexy...FUCKING HORMONES!!!!!!#  
  
Happy New Year!  
Whoot! A/N:: First off I wanted to thank all of my reviewers. Your colorful criticism is appealing to me...Second of all I would like to say that I apologize about the whole Hermione-Lesbian thingy. My friend Dan Dan the Pirate Man and I started the idea of this fanfic but with different parings. He wanted the fic to turn out as a fem-SLASH, but I was the one writing it...so I changed the whole fem-slash by making Hermione a lesbian who's attracted to Ginny. But Ginny's not a lesbian so she chooses a guy at the end. I'm not saying who....because I haven't thought of it yet. I write as I go! I couldn't think of a clever-enough way to mention the Hermione turning into a lesbian after dating Ron thing. Also if you point out something in a review, I usually answer your question in another review so if you want your questions answered you should look at the reviews to see if I answered it or not. I usually forget to write Author notes on the bottom of the fics. Thank you reviewers and Happy New Year! I'm gonna go get drunk, eat some salads and write fanfic! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Ginny's mood had improved since her talk with Hermione. Her new plan had filled her with new thoughts. Her new man has to be perfect. Ginny was on her way to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures Class, and she was early. Hagird wasn't even out of his house yet to greet his students. Ginny sat down on a rock and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. If Ginny wanted to find the perfect guy for her, she needed to make some standards ^Qualities for the PERFECT guy^ Tall(at least taller than me) Makes me laugh Nice hair Smart Sexy/Attractive Ginny looked over her list and circled and underlined # 5. Suddenly Hagrid popped out of his door and looked down at Ginny. "Ay Ginny, our ere early, hope nutins wrong."  
  
"No, no. Everything's fine Hagrid. I just wanted to get here early for today's lesson." Ginny's voice was all childish. Sucking up to teachers has become an international sport and Ginny had earned a gold medal. "Before class begins, we all ave to take a walk down to Madame Sprout's greenhouse for supplies. It'll only take a second." In a moments notice Ginny's classmates came into view and they all started on their way to Madame Sprout's. Colin Creevy quickly ran over to Ginny's side "Hello Ginny, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, how are you Colin?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you doing with...um, you know?"  
  
"Oh, I'm better then I was." Ginny's tone was soft and delicate.  
  
"What actually happened between you two, all I heard was rumors and I didn't know what was true and what wasn't"  
  
"What did you hear?" Ginny asked with interest  
  
"Well, I heard from Cedric Diggory that you gave Harry one of your family's priceless heirlooms and then he sold it to Draco for some heroin."  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide "I'm guessing that's not true...um," Colin squeaked " I heard from Orla Quirke that Hermione got you a whole bunch of pot for your 16th birthday and, um.you caught Harry getting stoned with Draco in your bed wearing your underwear..or something like that." When Ginny heard Colin finish that sentence, her face went redder then her hair. "I'M GONNA KILL THEM BOTH!" Ginny screamed. Her classmates and Hagrid gave the two weird stares.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what really happened?"  
  
"Well, last night I caught Potter cheating on me..."  
  
"Potter?" Colin interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, whenever I call him..by his real name, I get all sad and depressed. So I've learned to refer to him as Potter." Ginny pointed out with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"So, who was the girl he.um, cheated on you with? Colin asked with a little fear in his voice, obviously afraid of what Ginny would do to him.  
  
"Well...." Ginny got distracted by two voices on the Quidditch field. Ginny slowly turned her head towards the two voices and looked in their eyes. It was Potter and Malfoy. All Ginny could do was stare at Harry, with hatred in her eyes and nothing less, and Harry could feel that hatred. Obviously Colin could too. "Potter cheated on me with Draco." Ginny blurted out with an agitated voice.  
  
"Oh...OH! He's a Boy!" Colin said with a loud crack in his voice.  
  
"Yeah No Shit Colin!" Ginny screamed in his face. After that Ginny turned on her heel and walked away, more pissed off then before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N:OK. There seems to be some sort of confusion in the reviews, so let me sort this out for ya!  
  
Ginny is NOT a lesbian, Hermione IS  
  
Ok? Every one up to speed? Good!  
  
Thank you and good night!  
  
::bows::  
  
~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Today was a good day for Draco. He witnessed a good show during breakfast. He crushed Potters dreams of being happy. He even helped in the process of Gryffindor points being deducted without even breaking a sweat. A good day indeed! But of course there was homework. &Damned homework. I'm a Malfoy. I should be acquitted of all homework& The Slytherin common room wasn't Draco's ideal place to study. Crabbe and Goyle decided tonight was the perfect night to have a belching contest. Draco wasn't able to get much reading done in his Standard Book of Spells so he decided to go to the library. Perhaps there he would be able to study. Draco gathered up his books, quills and parchment and went on his way to the library. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Hey Ron, can you help me with this Potions essay?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nope. You wouldn't want me to help you in anything that you would actually get graded on. By Snape no less." Ron replied, "You'd be better off having a monkey do it."  
  
"Damnit. Hermione, can you help me? You're a wiz on this stuff." Ginny begged  
  
"Sorry Ginny, I'm totally mobbed with Divination homework," Hermione said while staring into a tea cup, "I have to read theses tea leaves and then write an essay on what my vision was and how it's significant to anything in our lives."  
  
"Ok, thanks anyway. At least your excuse was a good one," Ginny said while staring at Ron, "I'll just go to the Library and read some more on the subject. Maybe that'll help me."  
  
"See you later Ginny." Hermione squeaked in between her stares. Then suddenly Hermione saw something in her tea leaves. The image was cloudy but slowly got clearer. Hermione saw a young woman. Her face was delicate and bright brown eyes. Her hair was a vibrant red and was long past her shoulders. She looked extravagant. It was Ginny. Her eyes were so full of happiness and love. @Hmm..I guess this essay is going to be harder than I thought. How am I going to be able to tell how Ginny is significant to my life? Crap@. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Draco sat down at the furthest table in the back of the library. & Oh yeah. I'm defiantly going to get some reading done here!& Draco opened his book looked at the pages then slowly looked up. "Holy Crap. I'm actually interested in reading. I'm turning into a Male version of Granger!" Draco's face was covered in horror as he threw the book far from him and slammed his head on the table top. When he heard a loud "OW!" he raised his head slowly from the table and saw the youngest Weasely rubbing her calve from the book attack. "Oops, sorry about that" Draco said trying to hold back a laugh  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are" Ginny replied in a sarcastic tone. Ginny let out a sigh, dropped hid book back on his table top and she went to go sit down at another table to struggle on her essay. Draco could tell she was having trouble with something and he noticed her rubbing her leg where the book hit her. Draco kind of felt a little bit sorry for the book accident. "Having trouble with something?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate Potions." Ginny blurted out.  
  
"Well that is common with all Gryffindors." Draco said with his signature smirk. Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny, "Maybe I can be of some help."  
  
"Pffft. I bet you can, but why would you want to help a little ole' Gryffindor? Let alone a 'weasel'." Ginny said while staring at her blank piece of parchment.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want a Potions expert to help you, then sod off." Draco said slowly walking away.  
  
"Wait...I actually do need help," Ginny blurted out. *Why am I asking him for help? Am I truly that desperate? Come on Ginny! Think about what he did to you. But he didn't really do anything. It was Harry that actually cheated on you*  
  
"Well," Draco said casually walking back to Ginny's table and pulled a chair next to Ginny. Ginny lightly blushed, "What is your essay on?"  
  
"I'm supposed to write the ingredients and the steps to make a boil curing potion. And I was doing fine in Snape's class until I added the porcupine quills into the potion but it didn't work. I don't know what I did wrong" Ginny said with frustration.  
  
"Hmm..." Draco said as he read over her procedures. Ginny looked up at Draco while he was reading. His face was so stern and serious looking. His hair was falling into his cold-gray eyes, framing his face. Even if Ginny hated to admit it, he was quite charming. "Here's your problem. You added the porcupine quills too early. You were supposed to take the cauldron off the fire first, then add the quills." Draco said as his face started softening a bit. Damn, he was attractive.*Stop it Ginny He's Gay. He Slept with Potter!* Ginny shook her head for a moment.  
  
"Duh! Stupid me!" Ginny said while smacking her forehead. Draco started to giggle at Ginny's act of stupidity. "Thank you Draco." Ginny said then she quickly started to write on the parchment. "Hmm, since when have you stopped referring to me as 'Malfoy'?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Ginny's remark.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, ever since I started to hate Potter. I guess I just felt like changing my traditions of names." Ginny said with a little hate in her voice when she said "Potter"  
  
"Whoa, since when do you hate Potter?" Draco asked with a little bit a mystery in his voice.  
  
"You know, ever since I caught you two 'making sweet love' in his bedroom last night." Ginny said with a weird tone in her voice  
  
"HA! I wouldn't really call that 'making sweet love' my dear," Draco said with a little giggle in his voice. Whenever he did some sort of laugh it made his face softer and more attractive. "I would have actually called that 'an act off of a dare'."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, one night Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and I were playing Truth or Dare. And Pansy dared me to make Potter fall 'in love' with me and then break his heart and ruin his life buy having you hate him. It was a fairly simple task." Draco confessed with ease.  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her ears. *Wow, so Draco's not gay. Well that's a good sign. He's really attractive. And he's acting really nice to me all of a sudden, I wonder what's up?*  
  
"I have just one more question to ask you Draco."  
  
"Ask away young Weasely."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Before you never acknowledged my presence and all of a sudden we're having a civil conversation, alone, in the back of the library."  
  
"Well Ginny, I've noticed over the past few months that you're no longer a little girl. In fact you're a rather attractive woman in my eyes." Draco started to move his chair closer to Ginny. Ginny started to blush a lot more. He could tell she was embarrassed. He raised his hand and softly caressed her cheek, Ginny heart fluttered at his soft skin touching hers. Ginny connects eye-contact with Draco; His cold-gray eyes aren't as cold as usual.  
  
"In fact, if I wanted to I would consider getting together with a person like you. You're very gorgeous Ginny." All Ginny could do was stare into his eyes. Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can control that and become a very powerful woman. Think about it." Then Draco softly but swiftly kissed her cheek. Ginny's face turned a bright shade of red. Ginny raised her hand up to her face and felt the spot where Draco left his mark. She looked up at him and she smiled.  
  
"Um..Thank you for, um...your help Draco. You really, um, helped a lot." Ginny started to giggle like a giddy, little school-girl. When Draco was on his way out of the library he turned his head back towards Ginny and winked at her. Ginny's face was hotter than wild-fire. All Ginny could think was * How did I get myself into this?* Draco's touch lingered on her skin for the longest time. Ginny's hand never left that spot for the entire evening.  
  
% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say Thank you once more to All of my reviewers. You guys are the best. Just to let you guys know a head of time, my vacation is over, and on Sunday I'll be back on my way to no free time, so I apologize now for the lack up updates, but I promise I will update as soon as I finish a chapter! I wish my vacation would go on forever! Not really. I miss my friends!  
  
~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The next morning was great compared to Ginny's previous morning. Ginny's cheek still tingled from Draco's touch. She met Hermione that morning in the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey Hermione, how did the tea leaf-reading go last night?" Ginny asked wile grabbing some scrambled eggs.  
  
"Oh, um...it went well. After a few minutes of staring at soaked leaves in a cup, I saw.my vision," Hermione paused, swallowing some pumpkin juice along with her muffin and the words she almost said aloud, @ Good job Granger! You almost blew your cover@, "So I wrote my 12-inch essay and during the entire essay part of the assignment I realized something."  
  
"What was it?" Ginny asked with her mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Divination is a fucking waste of my time." Hermione blurted out. Ginny laughed, her face flushed a little bit. Ginny looked gorgeous. Her eyes sparkled and her skin was very fair. She looked like a porcelain doll. Something about her this morning made Hermione smile. "You're really happy this morning, did Harry get castrated or something?" Hermione asked, "Your face was pretty flushed when you came back from the library last night."  
  
"Um...Hehe." Ginny giggled nervously. Her face blushed lightly.  
  
"Oh, this must be good. I've never seen you blush so much in one day." Hermione pointed out, "Do tell."  
  
"You don't want to hear what happened, trust me." Ginny said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"No, now I want to hear this. It sounds juicy! Please Gin?" Hermione begged.  
  
"Fine. You must promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you this. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise. You sure know how to break a perfect gossip train."  
  
"Okay, when I went to the library, I was just going to look in a book to get some help with my essay. But when I got there a mysterious Standard Book of Spells came hurling towards me and hit my leg." Ginny paused to catch her breath and to take a sip of her juice. "After I reacted with a simple 'ow', I looked in the direction in which the flying book flew from. And guess whose eyes I got in contact with? Guess?  
  
"Um..Harry?" Hermione guessed  
  
"No, if it was Potter I would have thrown the book back towards his head." Ginny pointed out, "It was none other than Draco."  
  
"No way! He's such a little bitch! I can't believe he threw a book at you!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well the weird thing about our little encounter was the fact that he apologized to me. Me! A Weasely! And then he helped me with my essay." Ginny's tone was as if she never experienced something like this before in her entire life, "We actually had a civil conversation. It was great. When he laughs his face softens and he looks so....sexy." Ginny's eyes drifted towards Draco's gray eyes across from her.  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione screamed, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! He's a Fucking Malfoy! He's the person we've been enemies with even before you were in Hogwarts. Also, he's gay. Remember? Him and Harry? The whole reason you two broke up??"  
  
"Correction! Draco's NOT gay."  
  
"What?" Hermione was so confused.  
  
"Draco had sex with Potter as a bet from Pansy Parkinson. It was never any part of his interest to shag Potter."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"He told me in the library, right before he told me I was an 'attractive woman'. Then he told me he would even consider dating someone like me. Then he kissed my cheek. Right there." Ginny said while pointing to her face.  
  
"You've got to be shitting me." Hermione was so disgusted. She thought she would vomit up her muffin right then and there.  
  
"I'm not 'shitting' you. I'm telling the God's honest truth." Ginny said while staring into Draco's cold-gray eyes. Draco noticed Ginny staring at him and he softly smiled at her, his eyes slowly warming up to Ginny7. Ginny smiled. "He's really changed Hermione. He's not the same asshole you guys met on the train all those years ago. He's been nice to me and he makes me laugh. I'm starting to actually like him." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Ugh." That was all Hermione could choke out. She couldn't believe Ginny was acting like this. @I guess there's nothing I can do. My Ginny is getting further away from me and closer to that prick. I have to do something soon. I can't hide my feelings forever@. "Hermione," Ginny said with softness in her voice, "I think I'm going to tell Draco I have some sort of feelings for him. What do you think?"  
  
@This is it Hermione! Your big chance to tell her how you feel!@  
  
"You know what I think?" Hermione said just above a whisper.  
  
"What do you think?" Ginny asked leaning in closer so she could hear Hermione better.  
  
@GO FOR IT!@  
  
"This." Hermione grabbed Ginny's face and started to kiss Ginny, right then and there in the Great Hall.  
  
@Oh god, her lips are so soft@  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide in shock. She was expecting an answer to her question, not this! Ginny broke apart from Hermione's death grip and looked around. Everyone was looking at the two. Even Draco. Ginny's eyes started to tear and her face turned beat red. Ginny stared into Hermione's Chocolate eyes and panicked. She gathered all her belongings together and ran. Hermione felt so embarrassed. She couldn't believe she did that, in front of her classmates.  
  
@Fuck. I can't believe I just did that. My god her lips tasted good@.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N:: Thank you to all reviewers, as usual. Dan Dan, That Lesbian kiss was for you buddy! Moving away from that comment, I wanted to put out one more chapter before I got on that airplane. Whenever I get free time it will be writing so don't worry. I'll type whenever I get the chance. Also when it comes to the length of the chapters, the length is varied. Whenever I feel as if I've done enough with this chapter, I stop. So there! Thank you and goodnight!  
  
Love, Pez, and Funions! ~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Ginny's heart was beating so fast that she thought it would pop right out of her chest. Ginny ran through the first door she saw and bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground along with a pile of books and parchment. Ginny leaned up, wiped her eyes and looked over to the person she ran into. "Oh Luna, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," Ginny quickly rubbed her eyes free from tears.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it...Your names Ginny, right?" Luna Lovegood had a surprised expression on her face, but that always how she looks because of her protuberant silvery grey eyes.  
  
"Yes. It's Ginny. Here, let me help you pick these up." Ginny said gesturing towards the piles of books and parchment, "This mess was mostly my fault."  
  
"No, no. It's not all you fault." Luna was trying to make Ginny feel better. She looked at Ginny and could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Hey Luna, what are all these books for?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing some research for Hagrid on thestrals."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Thestrals. They are amazingly magical animals who are invisible to people who haven't seen death. But I can see them." Luna said while picking up the giant pile of books.  
  
"Okay, that's weird.," Ginny started, but was distracted by something she saw from the corner of her eye. It was Draco. She stared at him with transfixed eyes.  
  
"Do you like Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked  
  
"Maybe, why?" Ginny's eyes drifted toward Luna  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just want to warn you. Draco is what I like to call...um, oh what's the word?" Luna fished through her mind for a moment, "Oh yes, a man slut."  
  
"What?" Ginny was sort of confused and disturbed when she said that.  
  
"Yeah. A man slut. From what I've heard around the Ravenclaw common room, he's a horny little bastard. He's probably had sex with maybe two-thirds of the school. Some of them were men too."  
  
"I'm sure it's not that much of the school.." Ginny started, her tone was a little unsettled,  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he had every single sexual disease known in the wizarding world." Luna interrupted.  
  
"OKAY!" Ginny screamed, "I get your point Luna, jeeze."  
  
"What? I'm just telling you what I heard. Sorry if I upset you in anyway."  
  
"No, you didn't, not really.... Um Luna?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes?  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Ask me then."  
  
"Ok. Why do you wear Radishes for earrings and butterbeer caps for a necklace?"  
  
"Oh, well I believe that Radishes are good luck and I though they would make my ears pretty. And as for the butterbeer caps, I just think they're cool." Luna said while adjusting her long, stringy blonde hair. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Um..yeah. They're kind of cool.." Ginny started, trying to hide her lies.  
  
"Ok, I have to go give this research to Hagrid. It was fun talking to you. If you want a butterbeer necklace, just let me know, I have a few more in my dorm."  
  
"No, no. that's ok Luna, keep them for yourself, you might need them..for some weird reason."  
  
"Ok. Bye Ginny." Luna waved while caring those books toward Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Bye Luna......weirdo" Ginny said under her breath. She noticed a piece of parchment stuck to the bottom of her shoe. "Hey Luna, you forgot something" said Ginny, realizing no one was there. *Oh well, I'll give it back to her later*. She shoved the parchment into a pocket in her robes. Ginny looked in the direction where Draco was standing before, but he was gone. Ginny decided to take a little stroll through the hallways of Hogwarts. Ginny's mind was entangled with thoughts that she didn't even bother in thinking of where she was going. She just let her legs take her where ever they would go. After a long period of walking, Ginny's mind snapped back into reality and she realized that she was in the Slytherin corridors. She slowly walked down a hallway. For some reason something in her brain made her go down this one dark hallway, but she didn't know what. She wandered her eyes around the mysterious hallway. A sudden eerie feeling crept up Ginny's spine making her shiver. Ginny reared her eyes from the dripping green-stone walls toward a faint figure in the corner. She picked up speed as the object began to take shape. It was Colin. He was in a ball in the corner and his camera was next to him and it was shattered to pieces. Ginny dropped next to his cold body. "Colin. Colin? Can you hear me? Answer me Colin! Please hear me!" Her eyes were stinging from the tears cascading down her face. *Who would want to do this to him? He's never harmed anyone. Why him?* Ginny sat there for the rest of the day thinking of the last thing she said to Colin. Wishing she could of taken it all back. She reached over and picked up her old friend's cold dead hand, waiting for someone to find them. Anyone.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: A/N:: I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I blame the schooling system. Fucking mid-terms. I think they should burn in hell. Getting back to the first point I tried to make before I went into a "damn the school system" lecture, Thank you to my reviewers, if you haven't reviewed yet. Please do. It means a lot to us tiny writers to know when our work is appreciated. Thank you, Good Night and don't forget to tip your waitress!  
  
Love, Pez and Funions, ~Slytherin's Green Angel 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters. They are property of J. K. Rowling. I only own them in my dreams. The only thing I own is my sick excuse of a plot.  
  
The Curse of the Green Dragon  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"No! No! What are you doing?" Colin's squeaky voice screamed. He quickly backed into the furthest corner of the hallway to try and save himself from whatever was chasing him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" A deep eerie voice echoed throughout the cold dark hallway. Colin's eyes went wide as a bolt of green light came shooting toward his heart. Colin's eyes rolled into the back of his head al his body plummeted to the icy, stone floor. His camera was lying next to his body. A pair of footsteps came towards the camera and a dark hand reached down to grab it. Then it was smashed against the wall, the pieces flying in every which direction. The same eerie voice make a small cackle as it left the dark hallway.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes rapidly and looked at her surroundings. They weren't the same as earlier. She was in her bedroom, lying on her bed. *That voice, I know that voice* Ginny's attention shot back to her room. She looked over to her night-side table and noticed a letter with a dark green seal. Ginny picked up the letter and held it in between her fingers gazing at the curvy "M" stamped on the seal. Ginny's eyes lit up as she ripped the seal to open the letter. She ran her eyes over the fancy script.  
  
'Ginny,  
  
Meet me at the Quidditch field at midnight.  
  
DM'  
  
Ginny looked at her watch and noticed that it was 11:45. Ginny looked down at her robes and was disgusted by all the dirt that was on them. *Shit!* quickly, she jumped off the bed and dived into her dress closet trying to find something clean to wear. Ginny quickly put on a green, pleated skirt and a black tee-shirt and threw her black robes over her to keep her warm as she ran through the portrait hole. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Draco was standing in the middle of the Quidditch field looking up at the night sky. He turned his head towards a sound of feet running towards him. His gray eyes landed on a bright red blob running towards him. Draco focused and unfocused his eyes a few times to realize that the red blob was Ginny. He glanced down at his wrist looking at the silver watch. It was 12:15. His cold eyes moved up to Ginny's brown ones. "I don't like waiting."  
  
"I'm sorry. I fell asleep on my bed." Ginny said, almost out of breath.  
  
"Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Okay, I won't. Why did you want me to come out here to begin with?" Ginny asked while wiping her robes free of dirt. Draco moved closer to her. Ginny looked up into Draco's eyes. He swiftly grabbed her face and planted a hard passionate kiss on her dry lips. Ginny's legs began to wobble and she grabbed onto his robes for fear that she might fall. Draco's tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking permission to explore a little further. Ginny parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. She could feel his hands wandering all over. Suddenly Draco picked Ginny up and led her towards the stands. "Whoa, where are you taking me?" Ginny asked, a little shocked all that happened in the few minutes she's been there.  
  
"Someplace where both of us would be more comfortable." Draco's mouth formed into his trademark smirk. Draco placed Ginny down on one of the seats and began kissing her neck. As Draco continued with his actions, Ginny's thoughts about what happened to Colin disappeared and new thoughts of Draco naked filled her brain. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N:: Once again, IM SORRY about the late update. I've been grounded and I'm not really allowed on the computer so yeah. I'm illegal. And I'm sorry for the shortness. Any who, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm just one person who has to please everyone else in the world before herself. Love, Pez and Funions, ~Slytherin's Green Angel 


End file.
